Waiting on the other side
by Myils
Summary: Un mois après les événements du 5.17, Blair & Chuck sont forcés d'avoir une nouvelle conversation. OneShot


Je n'avais encore jamais écrit sur ce couple alors que ça fait maintenant 5 saisons que j'aime Blair&Chuck avec passion. Voici donc mon premier essai. La scène se passe un mois après les événements de l'épisode 5x17.

J'ai écouté l'album _Born to die_ de Lana Del Rey pendant toute l'écriture de cette histoire, sa voix, ses textes et l'atmosphère de ses chansons m'ont inspirée.

* * *

><p><em>All my friends tell me I should move on<em>

_I'm lying in the ocean singing your song_

_That's how you sang it_

_Loving you forever can't be wrong_

_Even though you're not here, won't move on_

_That's how we played it_

_And there's no remedy for memory, your face is like a melody_

_It won't leave my head_

_Your soul is haunting me and telling me that everything is fine_

_But I wish I was dead_

_Every time I close my eyes, it's like a dark paradise_

_No one compares to you_

_I'm scared that you won't be waiting on the other side_

_(Dark paradise – Lana Del Rey)_

"Blair, chérie, j'ai laissé mon châle dans l'ancienne chambre de Serena, cela t'embêterait d'aller me le chercher s'il te plaît ? Je dois aller payer le livreur."

C'était la première réception que donnaient les Van Der Woodsen depuis le décès de CeCe un mois auparavant. Lily avait voulu réunir tous ses amis et sa famille pour les remercier de leur soutien. Tous avaient répondu présent, et même Dorota et Vanya avaient été conviés.

Blair entra dans l'ancienne chambre de sa meilleure amie et se mit à la recherche de l'étole de Lily. Elle entendait les invités discuter dans le salon et reconnut le rire de Dan au loin. Elle était vraiment heureuse avec lui, mais comme toujours depuis deux ans, dès qu'elle était heureuse, elle ne pouvait l'être entièrement parce que son bonheur faisait du mal à quelqu'un. Serena disait que tout allait bien, mais Blair savait qu'elle était encore amoureuse de Dan et que les voir ensemble la rendait triste. Chuck ne disait rien, Blair et lui ne s'étaient pas parlé depuis le jour où elle lui avait dit qu'elle l'aimait mais qu'elle n'était plus amoureuse de lui. Ce soir était la première fois qu'ils se voyaient depuis un mois et Chuck l'avait simplement ignorée.

Elle entendit des bruits de pas dans le couloir et lorsqu'elle se retourna elle vit Chuck dans la pièce.

"Lily m'a envoyé lui chercher son châle."

Avant que Blair ne puisse lui répondre qu'elle-même était à la recherche de ce morceau de tissu, la porte derrière Chuck se ferma et ils purent entendre distinctement un bruit de clé dans la serrure.

"Qu'est-ce qui-"

"Miss Blair, monsieur Chuck, vous devez discuter." dit une voix ferme à l'accent polonais de l'autre côté de la porte.

"Dorota, ouvre la porte ! Il faut vraiment que tu arrêtes de faire ça ! Enfermer des gens en Pologne fait peut-être partie du folklore, mais ici ça s'appelle de la séquestration !"

"Blair, c'est moi qui ai demandé à Dorota de faire ça." dit Lily.

"Lily, laisse nous sortir, on s'est tout dit il y a un mois. Et j'ai une annonce à faire à tout le monde dans le salon." essaya Chuck à travers la porte.

"Je sais Charles. C'est justement pour cette raison que toi et Blair devez discuter. On vous laisse à présent."

Blair et Chuck entendirent les pas de Lily et de Dorota s'éloigner et retourner vers le salon.

"Je vais appeler Dan, il va venir nous ouvrir." dit Blair en sortant son téléphone de son sac.

"Avec quelle clé ?" répliqua Chuck en s'asseyant au bord du lit. "Lily est sûrement la seule à l'avoir."

Blair ne dit rien et vint s'asseoir à côté de lui. Il se leva d'un coup, comme traversé par une décharge électrique, et alla à l'autre bout de la chambre.

"Tu me détestes vraiment alors ?"

"Ce serait tellement plus simple si c'était le cas." soupira-t-il.

"Chuck, je suis désolée, vraiment, tu dois me croire."

"Je sais."

"Mes sentiments ont changé et j'aurais vraiment voulu que ce ne soit pas le cas, parce que ça complique tout et parce que j'ai trahi la promesse de t'attendre que je t'avais faite."

"C'est moi qui avais promis de t'attendre jusqu'à ton divorce."

"Tu es libre. Tu ne me dois rien maintenant."

"Ah oui ?" siffla-t-il entre ses dents, la regardant vraiment pour la première fois depuis qu'ils étaient là. "J'étais libre en mai dernier quand je t'ai laissé partir pour de bon, quand je t'ai laissé être heureuse avec Louis. Je suis tout sauf libre aujourd'hui."

"Laisse-moi partir à nouveau alors." murmura Blair.

"Je ne fais que ça depuis des mois Blair ! C'est toi qui ne veux pas que je te laisse partir !"

"Tu vois, tu es en colère contre moi…"

"Je suis en colère contre tes sentiments que je n'arrive pas à suivre."

"On est deux. Ecoute Chuck, cette année a été la plus difficile de ma vie et je sais que ça n'excuse pas la manière dont je t'ai traité, mais je sais aussi qu'une partie de toi comprend que j'ai besoin d'être heureuse après tout ce qui vient de se passer. Dan a été là pour moi toute cette année, même quand je ne le voulais pas ou que je ne le méritais pas…"

Le sang de Chuck ne fit qu'un tour. Il respira profondément pour calmer la colère qui venait de monter en lui aux derniers mots de Blair et vint frapper à la porte.

"Lily, ouvre-nous !"

Pour toute réponse il n'entendit que la musique provenant du salon un peu plus forte.

"Chuck…"

"J'étais là pour toi ! J'étais là et je te voyais souffrir à cause de Louis, du mariage, du bébé. Je te voyais et je voulais t'aider ! Mon Dieu, Blair ! Ça fait cinq ans que je t'aide à chaque fois que tu en as besoin parce que je t'aime tellement que je ne peux pas supporter de rester sur le côté à te regarder souffrir sans rien faire ! Et j'étais toujours là cette année mais tu ne m'as pas laissé t'aider ! Et d'accord, Humphrey était ton meilleur ami et tu avais besoin de lui, mais il y a à peine quelques mois, j'étais celui avec qui tu voulais t'enfuir, avec qui tu voulais passer le reste de ta vie et élever ton enfant ! Et quand tu as perdu ce bébé, tu m'as juste rejeté. Tu as laissé tout le monde t'aider sauf moi ! Tu réalises que tu ne m'as jamais parlé de ce que tu ressens d'avoir perdu un enfant, l'enfant qui aurait été le mien aussi ? Tu as vécu la pire tragédie de ta vie et on n'en a jamais parlé. On est Blair & Chuck, Chuck & Blair, comment as-tu pu me laisser en dehors de la chose la plus importante de ta vie, de notre vie ?"

"Alors ce n'est pas à propos de Dan, c'est à propos du bébé ?"

"Oui." souffla Chuck.

Il y eut un long silence pendant lequel Blair essayait de ravaler la boule qui s'était formée dans sa gorge. Après des années d'entraînement, elle savait comment s'empêcher de pleurer mais elle savait que les rares fois où elle avait échoué à retenir ses larmes étaient en présence de Chuck.

"Je ne t'ai pas parlé de ma fausse couche parce que une minute après que l'infirmière m'ait annoncé que j'avais perdu mon bébé, Serena me disait que tu ne te réveillerais peut-être pas. Je ne t'ai pas parlé du bébé parce que j'étais trop occupée à chercher un moyen de ne pas perdre la personne la plus importante de ma vie que je n'ai pas eu le temps de vraiment me demander ce que je ressentais en ayant perdu l'enfant qu'on devait élever ensemble."

Elle essuya une larme sur sa joue qu'elle n'avait pas su retenir.

"Il aurait du naître dans un mois exactement." murmura-t-elle. "Si on n'avait pas eu cet accident, je serais-"

Mais sa voix se brisa avant qu'elle ne puisse finir sa phrase. Chuck ignora sa raison qui lui disait de ne pas s'approcher et vint à côté d'elle sur le lit, l'attirant dans ses bras. Il se souvenait du soir après l'enterrement de son père quand Blair l'avait serré de toutes les forces que ses bras délicats le lui permettaient, sans rien dire, pendant des heures. Elle l'avait tenu dans ses bras parce que cela semblait être la seule chose qui l'empêcherait de sombrer cette nuit-là et parce qu'elle l'aimait malgré le fait qu'il ne méritait pas cet amour à ce moment. Alors pour la même raison, ce soir, c'était Chuck qui berçait Blair doucement alors qu'elle pleurait enfin l'enfant qu'elle avait perdu.

Après plusieurs minutes, les pleurs de Blair se calmèrent. Chuck l'embrassa sur le front et relâcha son étreinte. Ils étaient assis côte à côte en silence, leurs doigts encore entrelacés.

"Quelle annonce dois-tu faire au fait ?" demanda-t-elle en effaçant de ses joues les traces de ses larmes.

"Je déménage. A Londres."

Chuck sentit la main de Blair glisser de la sienne.

"Tu ne peux pas, tu as Bass Industries à t'occuper, l'Empire, le- Tu ne peux pas quitter New York, tout- Ta vie est ici Chuck !"

Les mots se bousculaient.

"Ça ne ressemble plus à ma vie. Ou du moins la vie que je veux vivre. Je compte ouvrir un hôtel à Londres, je n'abandonne pas ma place au Conseil de Bass Industries, et je peux gérer l'Empire et mes autres établissements depuis l'Angleterre."

"Tu décides de partir, juste comme ça, du jour au lendemain, sans-"

"J'y pense depuis un moment."

"Personne ne pense à quitter sa famille et ses amis pour aller vivre dans un pays où on ne connaît personne Chuck !"

Elle avait chassé les propos incohérents et avait retrouvé son ton autoritaire qu'elle utilisait à chaque fois qu'elle voulait prouver qu'elle avait raison et que quiconque la contredisait méritait un séjour en hôpital psychiatrique.

"Ma décision est prise Blair. Je pars dans trois semaines. Je reviendrai à New York une fois tous les deux mois pour les affaires que je ne pourrai pas gérer depuis Londres."

"Lily ne te laissera jamais faire, et tu le sais. Elle vient de perdre sa mère et toi tu décides de partir à l'aventure !"

"Lily est déjà au courant de mon projet, on en a longuement parlé, elle respecte mon besoin de partir. Nate et elle sont les seuls au courant."

"Tu seras revenu d'ici trois mois ! Tu es New Yorkais, ce n'est pas dans tes gènes de supporter une autre ville, et encore moins un autre pays pour plus longtemps qu'un séjour touristique !"

"Blair, je ne peux pas rester ici."

"Tu es toujours revenu. Même quand tu prétendais adorer ta vie de pauvre à Paris, tu as fini par revenir !"

"C'est différent cette fois."

"Pas du tout. Tu pars dès que les choses deviennent difficiles. Les problèmes ne s'envolent pas comme-"

"Tu es mon problème." dit-il simplement, avec calme.

Elle ne répondit rien pendant un moment et il put voir dans son regard qu'il l'avait blessée.

"Alors ignore-moi. Je ne t'ai jamais demandé qu'on reste amis. Mais tu n'as pas à partir vivre sur un autre continent. Tu peux m'ignorer en restant ici. On a déjà passé plusieurs mois sans se parler ni même se croiser en étant dans la même ville ces dernières années."

"Je ne veux pas t'ignorer Blair, je veux t'oublier. Je veux oublier ces derniers mois."

"Chuck, je suis désolée ! Je suis vraiment désolée ! Je suis désolée d'avoir ces sentiments pour Dan, mais voilà, je les ais et me battre contre eux ne les rendront que plus forts. Tu dois comprendre que je n'ai pas voulu te faire autant de mal. J'ai besoin d'un amour simple, léger, après tout ce vient de se passer, je ne peux pas gérer plus de drames. Je suis désolée de ne pas te donner ce dont tu as besoin, j'en suis incapable pour le moment."

"Tu vois, c'est exactement la raison pour laquelle je pars."

"Je ne comprends pas."

"Depuis l'accident, tu me prends tout, tu m'arraches le cœur mais tu finis toujours par ajouter quelque chose qui me laisse une once d'espoir. 'Pour le moment'."

"Je ne peux pas te promettre que nous deux c'est fini pour toujours !" s'exclama-t-elle. "Tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Ce qu'il y a entre nous dépasse l'entendement, même nous, nous ne comprenons pas notre relation la moitié du temps !"

"Je ne veux pas continuer à avoir cet espoir qu'un jour tu reviendras vers moi pour de bon. Je sais que je l'aurai toujours, que je sois à Londres ou ici, mais là-bas au moins je pourrai plus facilement l'ignorer."

"Tout ce que je dirai te poussera un peu plus à partir..."

"Blair, cette année a été un enfer pour toi, mais tu dois savoir que ça l'a été autant pour moi. Le jour où tu m'as annoncé que tu étais enceinte, avant que tu n'ajoutes que c'était le bébé de Louis, j'ai cru pendant une fraction de seconde que tu étais tombée enceinte à la bar-mitsvah où on s'était invités en mai dernier. J'ai cru pendant cette fraction de seconde que finalement j'allais pouvoir arrêter d'essayer de te laisser partir. Parce que vraiment, te laisser partir était un enfer, même si je le faisais parce que je voulais ton bonheur avant tout. Mais c'était le bébé de Louis et tu n'avais aucune raison de revenir vers moi. Pourtant tu l'as fait. Tu es revenue alors que tu réalisais ton rêve de devenir une princesse et d'épouser quelqu'un qui te rendait heureuse. Tu n'imagines pas ce que ça m'a fait, la dernière fois que j'ai été aussi heureux c'était quand on était ensemble, vraiment ensemble, il y a deux ans. On allait avoir une famille tous les deux…"

Blair pleurait à nouveau. Il lui prit la main.

"J'ai cru que je n'aurais plus jamais aussi mal, que le plus dur était dernière nous."

"Je suis désolée…"

"Te regarder épouser Louis a été une torture. Ne pas comprendre pourquoi tu tenais à ce point à ne pas annuler le mariage m'a rendu fou. Me réveiller à l'hôpital et ne pas te voir à mes côtés m'a démoli. Et le pire c'est qu'aujourd'hui je ne suis même pas en colère contre toi pour l'enfer dans lequel tu m'as plongé ces derniers mois."

"Pourquoi ?" demanda-t-elle d'une voix à peine audible.

Elle se rendait compte aujourd'hui qu'elle l'avait détruit, tout comme il l'avait détruite quand il l'avait vendue à Jack contre son hôtel ou quand il avait couché avec la fille qu'elle détestait de tout son être.

"Parce que l'amour que j'ai pour toi ne cesse de prendre de plus en plus de place et qu'aujourd'hui je t'aime tellement que même si tu me traites comme un moins que rien, si tu me mets plus bas que terre, je continuerai quand même à t'aimer et à espérer. Espérer qu'un jour tu me reviennes."

"Je ne veux pas que tu partes…"

Elle savait qu'elle n'avait aucun droit de lui demander ça, pas après tout ce qu'il venait de lui avouer, pas après le mal insupportable qu'elle lui avait infligé. Mais entre elle et Chuck il n'y avait jamais eu de non-dits, de politesse, de bienséance. Ils étaient si liés, si connectés, qu'ils pouvaient être eux-mêmes quand ils étaient tous les deux. Elle savait qu'elle n'était jamais aussi honnête que quand elle était avec lui. Et ce besoin de lui dire ce que son départ lui faisait était viscéral.

"Ce n'est pas ma vie sans toi."

"Et la vie que j'ai ici, maintenant, en est à peine une. Si je reste, Blair, je vais continuer à m'écraser, à accepter le mal que tu me fais et ça m'ira. Vivre pour les miettes d'espoir que tu me laisses quand tu me dis que nous deux ça ne sera jamais fini, vivre en m'accrochant à tes 'je t'aimerai toujours', ça m'ira. Mais ce n'est pas une vie. Pas celle qu'on aurait du avoir en tous cas. On aurait du arriver à destination ce soir-là pour dire à Louis que tu voulais annuler le mariage. J'aurais du t'attendre plus longtemps en haut de l'Empire State Building et tu m'aurais dit oui. Tu aurais du porter ma bague depuis presque deux ans maintenant et on devrait être mariés. Si je reste, ces regrets, ces heures que je passe à me dire que si j'avais agi autrement par le passé, si telle ou telle chose ne s'était pas mise en travers de notre route, on serait très sûrement ensemble aujourd'hui, tout ça va me ronger jusqu'à ce que mes principaux regrets ne deviennent 'Pourquoi ne suis-je pas mort à Prague ?' 'Pourquoi ne suis-je pas mort dans l'accident de voiture ?'…"

"Chuck…"

"Je dois partir. Vraiment, il le faut. L'année dernière je t'ai laissée partir parce que je savais que je ne te rendais pas heureuse. Mais aujourd'hui je sais que j'en suis capable. Tu m'as dit que j'étais devenu l'homme que tu avais toujours voulu que je sois, tu as voulu fonder une famille avec moi. Peut-être qu'Humphrey te rend heureuse, mais je sais que moi aussi je le peux à présent. Je pouvais te regarder être avec un autre quand je pensais ne pas te mériter, mais aujourd'hui je sais que je suis enfin à la hauteur et ne pas pouvoir être avec toi, c'est juste mal et insupportable."

Que pouvait-elle dire après ça ? Tout ce qu'elle lui dirait ne ferait qu'empirer les choses, ne l'entraînerait qu'un peu plus bas dans les abîmes dans lesquelles elle le pousse sans arrêt depuis l'accident. Elle était la cause de ses maux alors qu'elle tenait à lui plus qu'à n'importe qui sur cette terre.

"Je me déteste plus que je ne me suis jamais détestée. J'espère sincèrement qu'un jour tu me détesteras toi aussi." dit-elle, des larmes aux yeux et dans la voix. Elle l'espérait vraiment.

Il embrassa leurs doigts entrelacés puis se leva.

"On a tous les deux un espoir auquel se raccrocher alors. Pas le même c'est tout."

Il s'approcha de la porte et entendit des bruits de pas dans le couloir.

"Dorota, tu peux nous ouvrir maintenant. On a fini."

_Every time I close my eyes, it's like a dark paradise_

_No one compares to you_

_I'm scared that you won't be waiting on the other side_

* * *

><p>Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé, ça me ferait plaisir.<p> 


End file.
